Christmas Havoc
by MidnightMoonKid
Summary: ok, so four girls visit Smash Mansion on Christmas day saying they need to do an assignment for school. Are they really doing an assignment or are they just trying to cause havoc for the brawlers?


_**Heya peeps! I know I know, I need to continue Do or Die but, right now, I want to write something Christmassy since it's Christmas ^^! This is my first attempt to write something happy. Yea. **__Happy__**. Also, if u **_**have **_**read Do or Die (which I doubt) and are wondering if this links to it, this fic has absolutely nothing to do with the story-line of DoD. Saphire isn't even in this and Roy is single. Ok, now enjoy my wacky idea for this! ^^oh and I know someone has done something similar but, I couldn't help doing this!**_

Peach POV

"Ok, it's almost ready! The famous Christmas cake!" I shouted from the kitchen and I could immediately hear people running down stairs, down the long hallways of Smash Mansion and soon, almost every residence was gathered around the kitchen door waiting for one of my cakes. "Come on! I can't wait all day!" shouted Wario. "Peach, would you like any help?" asked Zelda. "No, I'm fine thanks!" I shouted as I put the last few decorations on the cake. _Ding! _"Hold on, I'll go get the door! Peach, don't come out yet!" shouted Marth as he ran to the front door.

Marth POV

"Hello, wh-" I started but one of them cut me off.

"ZOMG! IT'S YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU!" she shouted jumping up and down. "Um, Kiki? It's only Marth…" one with long blond hair tied in a plait said. "Aw, Alley Cat, just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't fangirl!" Kiki said to Alley Cat.

"Oh god, are you fangirls..?" I asked warily. "Well, Kiki Chow is, but the rest of us are fairly sane, just, watch your back around her," the tallest one said.

"Can we come in? this is for our assignment for school that we forgot to do so, we have to do it during our Christmas break," a girl with red hair said.

"Umm, sure. Just tell me your names and it'll all be ok." I replied.

"Well, I'm Kiki chow, but you know that already!" she said with a wink and a swish of her brown pony-tail.

"I'm Alley Cat, and fyi, I hate you.." she said with a disgusted look at me. "May I ask why?" I asked curiosly. "I think you're gay yo-"

"ALLEY! Be polite. We want him to let us in!" Kiki pouted after she interrupted Alley.

"Anyway, I'm Eriycorn!" the red haired girl said with joy. _Reminds me of Peach.._

"And I'm Zuki…" the last one said.

"Ok then, just please, Kiki, try not to piss of some of the other brawlers…"

Samus POV

Whilst everyone went downstairs, I stayed in my room to relax before my roommaits Zelda and Peach came back. After a while, when I was reading on my bed, there was knock on the door. I did nothing and waited to see who it was before saying anything since very few people knew I was actually female.

"It's Ike, come on, I know you're in there," he said impatiently. _Crap._ _I have to hide, so he doesn't see me…_ I was quite happy withal the brawlers thinking I was robot, so I had to hide somewhere, but where was the question. I got up and crawled under the bunk, and I was thankful that it was a large enough gap and that Peach didn't let me or Zelda hide stuff there. "I'm coming in, whether you like it or not!" and with that, he just opened the door thinking it was locked and I realised, that was my first mistake. I always lock the door when I'm gone so now he knows I'm here, but hopefully not where. "Sam? Come on, where are you?" I could tell he was getting irritated. "I found you're book, and I'm surprised I have to say, I didn't think you, of all people, would be reading 'Matched'… That's more Peach's style, I thought you'd be reading something like 'The Postman Always Rings Twice'…"

My second mistake. Now I'm just waiting for him to find my third, "Hold on, Samus? Why is your robot suit in the wardrobe? Where are you?!" no point hiding now, he might as well know…

"I'm down here you big idiot…" I said calmly and he leaned down with a confused face to see where I was.

"What the hell Sam! Why wer-" he started. "Help me from under here and I'll tell you…" after a moments silence, he helped me up. Once I was up, I straightened my t-shirt and my jeans which had gotten slightly wrinkled when I hurried under the bunk bed.

"Ok, could you tell what the hell is going on?" he asked confusedly.

"Right, well, when I first got here, nobody knew I was female, most thought I was male and some thought I was just a robot thing. Only Peach, Zelda and Pikachu have known I'm female from the beginning. And now, you're part of the small amount of people who know."

"So basically… hold on…" he began but then I realised why he went silent. There was someone –female- outside the door giggling. "Peach? Is that you?" I asked before the door opened and a girl with brown hair in a pony-tail and a side-fringe walked in, trying to contain her laughter and failing to do so. "Who on earth are you?" Ike asked furiously. "I've had enough of finding out people who I thought I knew are actually different."

"Oh don't you worry, I'm just visiting! The names Chow. Kiki Chow." She smiled sweetly and but on a pair of sunglasses from out of nowhere.

"I don't recognize you from any games…" Ike said suspiciously.

"Oh no, she's one of those crazed fangirls!" I said worriedly.

"Come. On! Do you really think I'm crazed? But I am a fangirl, and an author of fanfics about you two! Oh how I LOVE breaking the fourth wall when I can…!"

"WHAT?!" me and Ike shouted at the same time.

"Aww, cute! You two really should date just sayin'" Kiki shruged her shoulders and walked away leaving me and Ike in an awkward silence.

Link POV

"Can I use your sword, PLEEEWSAAAAAASE?" Alley Cat asked again.

"For the last time, NO!" I shouted at her. "Come on Link! Please, just let me use it in a brawl match against someone!"

"If I let you do that, will you leave. Me . Alone?!" I shouted angerly. "Yes."

"Ok, who you going against?" I asked. "Marth. Now gimme dat sword!" She screamed and took the sword out of my hands. "Thanks Link! Here's a bottle to put Navi in!" she threw me an empty coke bottle and ran off. _Why the hell did she give me this bottle?_

Zelda POV

"You know, I think you and Peach would get along like a house on fire," I told Eriycorn. "Oh, thanks! I have on question, could you teach me how to use magic?" she asked shyly.

"Well, we can try, but, why not? Come on, let's go to the Temple to try.

Pokemon Trainer POV

"So, are yodu friends with Pikachu?" Zuki asked. "Umm, yea but Samus just has a way with him…" I replied meekly.

"And you're Bulbasaur, Charizardd, and Squirtle's owner huh?"

"Yea…"

"Have you ever met a Ghiratina?" she asked randomly. "Huh?! Hell No! it freaks me out…" I shouted.

"Hmpf, I think it's awesome…"

Lucas POV

"Kiki Chow, I have a question for you," I began. "Huh? Oh, shoot." She replied bluntly.

"How can I be brave like you? I mean, I heard that you talked to Samus and Ike, some of the scariest brawlers here, with no fear?"

"Well, first of all, I don't think about what I say or do, and that usually gets me somewhere and then I let my brain take over to do all the calculations and then go back to not thinking," she replied confidently and smiled.

"Can the visitor at Smash Mansion please leave now!" Master hand shouted over the intercom.

"A well, nice meeting ya kid! Gotta run before we get a bruisen!"

At the main entrence. Kiki POV

I ran to the front door to meet up with Alley Cat, Eriycorn and Zuki. "Ok, Kiki, what did you do?" Alley asked.

"Ok, first I bugged Ike and Sammie, then I meet Roy and we flirted a bit, and may I say, he started it. Then, I went to mew-two and had a game of chess I cheated and beat him so he got pissed off, the I baked with Peach, ended up breaking the oven so I ran away from her before she got her frying pan out, then had a small chat with lucas to help him become braver! Yea, I did something good for a change! What did you do Alley?"

"Ok, when I finished annoying Marth about him being gay and all, I bugged Link to let me borrow his sword so I could brawl Marth, ended up getting him in hospital. Oh, and I still have the sword. Lawl. Well, it's mine now."

"Zelda taught me how to use magic, see?" Eriycorn said and set a chair on fire.

"AWESOME SAUCE!" we all said.

"Right, let's go before the whole mansion falls down…" Zuki said.

"Hold on, one more thing I need to do, MERRY CHRISTMAS BRAWLERS! HOPE YOU DON'T MIND US BRING A GIGANTIC CHRISTMAS TREE TO THE FRONT LAWN! IT'S DECORATED AND EVERYTHING! ROY, I PUT MY NUMBER ON ONE OF THE ORNAMENTS BUT, I DON'T' REMEMER WHICH SORRY! OH AND IKE, ASK SAMUS OUT WHUDYA? OH YEA, BTDUBS EVERYONE, SAMUS IS A GIRL! YEA, A GIRL!" I shouted and ran out to go home after a hectic day here.

Later that day, Roy POV

"Holy shit, Samus is a girl?" I said to Kirby as we walked to the front lawn so I could get her number. "Anyway, Kirbs, could you try and find the ornament with her number on it?" I asked and he flew up and grabbed one at the top and brought it down. I saw it had black wrighting on it so, it must be her number. "Thanks Kirbs!" I said as he passed it to me but, then it slipped out of my hands and broke on the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" there was a piece of paper in side it saying

_Merry Christmas everyone!_


End file.
